


Hold On

by shinysylver



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Community: sd_ldws, Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-01
Updated: 2011-06-01
Packaged: 2017-10-20 00:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/206698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysylver/pseuds/shinysylver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve needs Danny to hold on just a little longer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold On

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Hawaii Five-0.
> 
> I wrote this for Round 2 Week 3 of [](http://sd-ldws.livejournal.com/profile)[**sd_ldws**](http://sd-ldws.livejournal.com/). The prompt was to write an exactly 200 word double drabble **Angst** fic with the phrase **“I should have known better”** in it. My entry won this week so I'm ecstatic! I also want to thank [](http://dark-skada.livejournal.com/profile)[**dark_skada**](http://dark-skada.livejournal.com/) for giving it a look through and telling me to stop angsting over it.

“I should have known better,” Steve murmured as he pulled Danny’s limp body against his chest. He checked Danny’s pulse for the hundredth time, relieved by the steady beat. Reassured, he settled Danny more comfortably and used his fingers to gently comb the blood soaked strands of hair off of his forehead. “I should have just let him go. If I’d known—if I’d realized…“

Steve trailed off and tightened his arms around Danny. He cleared his throat. “I’m sorry. You told me once that you should apologize if you got someone shot. Well, I figure the same goes for helicopter crashes. I’m sorry I got you hurt, but you just have to hold on a little longer. Can you do that for me?”

Steve gently took one of Danny’s hands in his own. “And if you’re too mad at me—if you can’t hold on for me—then do it for Grace. Grace needs her Danno and I know you won’t leave her. You would never leave her.”

Steve took a shaky breath and used his free hand to rub his burning eyes. “So do you think you can hold on?”

Danny didn’t answer but his heart kept beating. It was enough.


End file.
